It's Not Working
by flooj9235
Summary: Ginny's asked Hermione for relationship advice before, but it's not working. This time, something slips that wasn't supposed to. HrG. Femslash. GL. Oneshot.


A soft knocking on her Prefect's door jolted Hermione out of her studies. She looked up at it for a moment, somewhat confused as to why someone would be at her door at this time of night, but shrugged it off and called out, "Come in!"

The door creaked open and Ginny slipped in, closing the door softly behind her.

Hermione smiled. "Evening, Ginny."

Ginny grinned back, a trace of a frown still on her face. "Hi." Rather than going and flinging herself onto Hermione's bed and beginning to talk about whatever was on her mind like usual, Ginny remained standing near the door, playing with her hair uneasily.

Hermione set her books aside, studying her friend for a moment. "What's wrong?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione, startled by the knowing, almost accusatory tone of her bushy-haired friend's voice. Then, realizing a question had been asked of her, she flushed the deep Weasely red, looking down at the carpet. "Um... I just... Do you remember the time I asked you for help in getting someone to notice me?"

Hermione nodded, her mind going back to the conversation from what felt like ages ago. "Of course. Though I still can't figure out why you'd ask me, of all people," she chuckled. "I mean, look at me, Ginny. I'm not exactly noticeable, if you hadn't noticed."

Ginny looked up at that, her eyes flashing like she wanted to say something, but she thought better of it and averted her gaze again. "It's not working," the redhead mumbled. "They haven't noticed me at all."

Hermione frowned. She wondered for a moment if there was an inconspicuous way to give Harry a nudge in the right direction; this had been tearing Ginny apart for years. Before she could answer, Ginny continued, letting things spill out now that she'd started.

"I mean, every time I bring someone new around, all I get is a 'congratulations' and a pat on the back, like I've just made a good Quidditch shot. I get treated like I'm just Ron's little sister; nice to talk to, but anything else? Forget about it." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, looking vulnerable and hurt.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out right away. She stood and walked over to Ginny, pulling the younger girl into a comforting hug. Attributing Ginny's stiffness in the embrace to her emotions, Hermione offered up the only thing she could. "We both know Harry's dense. Just give him a little more time."

Ginny pulled back, shooting Hermione a confused look. "Harry? Wha-I mean, um..."

Hermione was puzzled, surprised that Ginny seemed to have changed gears. "... Isn't that who you've been talking about?"

Ginny hesitated, then shook her head, looking anywhere but at Hermione.

The new piece of information sent Hermione's mind reeling. "Then... what-who?"

Ginny's cheeks darkened and she pulled herself from Hermione's arms. "I should, um, let you get back to your studies," she mumbled, turning toward the door.

Hermione grabbed the redhead's arm and turned her back around. "Oh no you don't. Surely you don't think you're allowed to say something like that and escape?"

Ginny stared at the floor, her body language showing her desire to escape.

Hermione drew a breath to clear her head, taking Ginny's hands in her own to prevent the younger girl's escape. "So if it's not Harry, then...?" When Ginny refused to answer, Hermione pressed a little harder, unable to contain herself. "Who is it, Gin?"

Ginny fidgeted, still refusing to answer. After an agonizing silence, Ginny looked up at Hermione helplessly, her eyes flashing with pleading.

The brunette faltered, realizing what exactly she was asking of Ginny, and backed off, releasing her friend's hands. "Sorry," she murmured. "That's not my place, is it?"

Ginny shook her head, offering Hermione a weak smile.

Hermione sighed, running a hand through her hair frustratedly. "Sorry. I'll just... um..." She gestured to her desk wordlessly, walking over to it and sitting down. Her eyes went back to her textbook absently, but her mind was busy racing once again.

After all this time, she'd only just now found out that Ginny wasn't still head-over-heels for Harry like everyone assumed. That she hadn't been able to control her own curiosity was an embarrassment. What kind of a friend did that? No one had ever given the identity of Ginny's crush a second thought; now that the cat was out of the bag, Hermione was going over all the possible people it could be. Many of the ones that came to mind were guys that Ginny had already tried dating, supposedly to attract Harry's attention. The person's anonymity frustrated the brunette, but she made up her mind not to try to force Ginny to tell.

Hermione had almost forgotten Ginny was still in the room until the redhead spoke.

"You're wrong, you know," Ginny said quietly, amusement twinkling in her eyes when Hermione looked up indignantly. "You're very noticeable."

A confused frown passed across Hermione's face. "Who says?" she scoffed. "If someone thought so, surely they would have told me by now."

The amusement faded from Ginny's eyes and was replaced by something Hermione couldn't identify. It irritated her, but also caused a blush to heat her cheeks, though she wasn't sure why.

Ginny seemed to be struggling with something, and she opened her mouth a few times before apparently working up the courage to say what she wanted. "Promise you won't hate me?" Her voice was shaky and fearful.

The idea was preposterous to the brunette and she nodded immediately. "Of course."

Ginny still hesitated, glancing between Hermione and the door for a moment. She took a step toward Hermione, putting distance between herself and the only escape from the room. "I wasn't trying to get Harry to notice me," she reiterated, looking nervous. "It wasn't... Merlin, I just..." She looked at Hermione desperately, as though wishing the brunette could read her mind. "I like girls."

Unbidden, Hermione's brain immediately switched gears and started analyzing what it knew about every girl in Gryffindor, trying to pinpoint Ginny's crush. She mentally smacked herself, focusing on the redhead in front of her; she knew Ginny would be wanting some support and assurance that it was okay.

"And... well, this girl never noticed me the way I wanted her to," Ginny continued, her voice nearly catching a few times due to her nerves. "I did what you said. I tried to be around her a lot, and be her friend, and to date other people so I wouldn't seem desperate. I guess I'm the one that's not very noticeable, aren't I?" She ducked her head embarrassedly, tucking the hair that fell into her eyes behind her ear.

Hermione couldn't decide whether to laugh in disbelief or make a noise of sympathy. She settled on the sympathy, getting to her feet and moving toward Ginny once more. "Aww, Gin, you're noticeable! Don't think that. At least half the guys in the castle have noticed you, and I'm sure some of the girls have, too! Hope is not lost; you'll find someone who makes you happy." She rested her hands on Ginny's shoulders, smiling into the redhead's eyes.

Ginny chewed on her lower lip for a moment, seeming to search Hermione's eyes for something. "I already did," she whispered, the emotion in her voice making something click in Hermione's brain.

Before Hermione could begin to process anything, Ginny kissed her. The surprise of it jolted Hermione into a stupor, and when Ginny pulled away fearfully, all Hermione could do was gawk at her.

"Sorry," Ginny stammered out, turning to escape through the door. "I should-I'll just, uh-"

"Ginevra Weasely." Hermione was surprised at how stern and commanding her voice sounded, but since it made Ginny stop, she decided to just go with it. "What in Merlin's name was that for?"

Ginny didn't turn around. Her shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh. "Don't you know?" Her voice shook a little. "Come on, just tell me you hate me and get it over with."

"I don't hate you, Ginny," Hermione replied gently, suddenly aware of how tormented Ginny was feeling. She was battling some surprising torment of her own, what with the revelation of Ginny's feelings. "I'm just confused. Why... why me? Out of all the other, better girls you could have picked, why me?"

Ginny was quiet for a moment before she turned around. Her eyes were teary and she gazed at Hermione with an intensity that made the brunette a little self-conscious. "Why **not** you?" she asked. "Have you ever really seen yourself? You're just..." Ginny paused, apparently searching for the right word. "Wonderful."

Hermione wanted to protest, but the look on Ginny's face seemed to paralyze her.

The redhead stared at Hermione for a few moments, seeming to realize that she was doing so and dropping her eyes to the floor. "Sorry," she said again, turning and moving for the door. Her hand was on the doorknob when Hermione finally found her voice.

"Ginny, I..." Hermione racked her brain for something to say, desperate not to let Ginny leave. She took a few quick steps toward the other girl, catching her arm. Ginny, to her credit, didn't jerk away. The brunette was at a loss for words, irritated at herself for lacking the words to express herself.

After a few moments of silence, Ginny sighed. "What?"

"Um..." Hermione swallowed uneasily. "I have a little more advice for you?"

"Really." Ginny sounded unenthused, discreetly wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Yes, really. When, uh, when you finally tell this girl how you feel, don't kiss her and leave." The words and the image of Ginny leaving made Hermione hurt, somehow. "Stay there with her."

"... Why?" Ginny turned her head a little, seeming to not quite understand or believe what she was hearing.

Hermione bit her lip, feeling a blush warm her cheeks. "Because even if she's confused or surprised, she'll... want to see what happens. And, um, she definitely will want to try kissing you again."

Ginny turned around, her hand leaving the doorknob. She studied Hermione for a moment as a puzzled look spread across her face. "Really?" she said again, the word being an uncertain, yet hopeful, question this time.

The older girl nodded, once again at a loss for words. She offered Ginny a bashful little smile, shrugging her shoulders.

The change that appeared on Ginny's face was remarkable; all the tension and hurt went out of it and was replaced with a glowing smile. "Awesome," she whispered, reaching out and cupping Hermione's cheek in her hand.

Hermione grinned involuntarily, logical thoughts about how strange the situation was and the potential consequences going out the window as her senses overloaded from the warmth of Ginny's hand. She wasn't sure where the excitement she was feeling had come from, but couldn't be bothered to think about it right then.

"Can I kiss you again?" Ginny murmured, her voice gentle.

"Please," Hermione responded softly as her heart began pounding in anticipation.

The younger girl smiled, leaning forward and capturing Hermione in another tender kiss.

While neither of them were sure what was going to happen, they knew they'd have each other, no matter what. And as shocked as Hermione was about the new turn of events, she couldn't wait to face the world at Ginny's side.


End file.
